


Winter

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Spartacus Series (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9213104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “In time, you will get used to the cold.”





	

Mira shivered, pulling her cloak tighter around her body as she walked back to the home she shared with Saxa. Once inside, she sighed in relief and immediately sat in front of the fire where Saxa was skinning a rabbit. She rubbed her hands above the flames, still shivering.

Saxa looked up from her work and chuckled softly. “In time, you will get used to the cold.”

“I have lived my whole life in Rome,” Mira said. “I do not think I will ever get used to the cold here.”

Saxa set down her knife and wiped her bloody hands on a rag before sliding next to Mira and wrapping her arms tightly around her. Mira leaned into her body and Saxa gave her a kiss. “I will keep you warm.”


End file.
